Friends
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und die 7. Klasse der Hogwartsschule ist in Italien. OS, P12- Slash angedeutet


Der 7. Jahrgang der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei war auf einer Abschlussfahrt in Italien. Es war Ende Juni und alle Prüfungen waren mehr oder weniger gut überstanden. Die meisten Schüler faulenzten den halben Tag am Strand und so auch Harry, Hermine, Ron, Draco und Blaise. Ron und Harry trieben im Wasser umher, während Hermine am Strand lag und las. Blaise versuchte seinen Freund zu überreden, mit ins Wasser zu kommen, doch Draco sträubte sich stur dagegen.

„Dray verdammt! Jetzt auf. Ich glaub dein Besen ist verknotet. Komm sofort mit ins Wasser und wenn es nur ein Schritt ist", zischte Blaise und zog ungeduldig an Dracos Gelenken.

„Zabini du Trottel. Ist ja gut ich komm", entgegnete Draco und lies sich Richtung Wasser ziehen. Nachdem er einen Fuß in das kühle Nass gesetzt hatte, war er positiv überrascht.

„Das ist ja voll flach", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Ja. Es wird auch vorerst nicht tiefer", antwortete Blaise und sprang in die Fluten. Draco ging vorsichtig weiter und tatsächlich ging ihm das Wasser nicht höher, als bis zur Brust. Harry und Ron betrachteten den Slytherin spottend, wie er sich langsam im Wasser vortastete.

„Da hat wohl jemand Angst nass zu werden", lachte Harry und Ron stieg mit ein.

„Lust auf ne Wasserschlacht Potter?", fragte Blaise grinsend. Harry grinste ebenfalls und stürmte auf den Slytherin zu. Die beiden tunkten sich lachend und auch Ron warf sich ins Getümmel. Einzig Draco hielt sich zurück, jedoch blieb das von den andern nicht unbemerkt.

„Draaacooo", rief Blaise lachend und zog seinen Freund unter Wasser. Die beiden Gryffindors bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen, doch plötzlich verstummten sie.

„Zabini?", fragte Ron zweifelnd und starrte aufs Meer, dort wo Draco hätte auftauchen müssen.

„Wo ist das Frettchen?", fragte Harry und fing sich einen warnenden Blick von Blaise ein.

„Nenn ihn nicht so. DU selbst hast gesagt, dass wir uns vertragen wollen. Aber egal... Wo ist Dray?" entgegnete Blaise. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um. Durch ihre Rangeleien waren sie in tiefes Wasser abgetrieben und die Strömung war um einiges stärker.

„Ich geh mal schauen, ob ich etwas sehe", sagte Harry und tauchte wenige Sekunden später unter Wasser. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, aber den blonden Schopf im Wasser konnte er genau ausmachen. Schnell schwamm er zu ihm und zog den treibenden Körper mit sich an die Wasseroberfläche. Er kam dort pustend auf und suchte seine Freunde.

„Was ist mit ihm?", rief Blaise sofort und schwamm auf Harry zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry keuchend.

Die drei Jungs versuchten Draco so schnell es geht zurück an den Strand zu bringen. Von den anderen Schülern war keine Spur mehr. Sie mussten wohl doch länger im Wasser gewesen sein, als sie dachten. Harry legte Draco in den Sand und beugte sich über ihn. Er presste seine Lippen auf die des Slytherins und versuchte ihn zu beatmen. Als er schon fast aufgeben wollte, schlug der blonde plötzlich die Augen auf und spuckte Unmengen an Wasser aus. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah er Harry an und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Potter", keifte er nur und ließ sich flach in den Sand fallen.

„Merlin sei dank. Es geht ihm gut", sagte Blaise leicht sarkastisch. Draco schnaubte nur und wollte aufstehen, doch nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel zurück und stöhnte gequält auf.

„Oh mir tut alles weh", jammerte er und kugelte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Zabini. Trag deinen Freund zurück ins Hotel", befahl Harry und stand auf.

„Nö", antwortete Blaise nur.

„Und wieso nicht?", wollte Harry erneut wissen.

„Weil ich schon Weasley trage", antwortete Blaise und bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, zog er Ron an sich heran und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Waaah", rief dieser und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Blaise ließ ihn nicht los, sondern lief durch den Sand Richtung Hotel.

„Potter", meldete sich Draco wieder zu Wort.

„Boah ja doch du Jammerlappen", grinste Harry und kniete sich auf den Boden. Er nahm Draco auf seine Arme und hob ihn hoch. Draco legte sofort seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Vorsichtig ging Harry ebenfalls zurück ins Hotel.

„Soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen?", fragte er leise. Draco nuschelte irgendetwas und Harry deutete dieses einfach mal als ja.

Also steuerte er auf das Zimmer von Blaise und Draco zu und trat dann ein. Doch vielleicht hätte er das besser gelassen...

Ron und Blaise lagen halbnackt und wild knutschend auf Dracos Bett und schienen ziemlich in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein. Erschocken blickte Ron in Harrys Gesicht, der wie versteinert in der Tür stand.

„Sorry... Ich bring Draco besser in unser Zimmer", nuschelte er und hätte Draco fast fallen lassen, als er rückwärts aus dem Zimmer stolperte. Verwirrt und wie in Trance ging er in sein und Rons Zimmer und setzte Draco auf seinem Bett ab. Dieser hatte von der Szene im anderen Zimmer nichts mitbekommen und schlummerte friedlich in Harrys Decke gekuschelt.

Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf die Bettkante fallen und sah den blonden nachdenklich an. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er den Vorschlag gemacht, Frieden zwischen den Häusern zu schließen. Nur der Eisprinz hatte sich dagegen gewehrt und weiterhin seine Sprüche geklopft. Doch Harry hatte immer wieder versucht auch Draco in die Gruppe mit einzubeziehen, meistens vergeblich. Da Blaise sich recht gut mit den Gryffindors verstand, musste Draco eben ab und zu mit den Löwen abhängen, was ihn aber ziemlich störte.

Flashback:

„Blaise du Trottel, wieso stehen wir noch mal so früh auf?", wollte Draco stöhnend wissen und quälte sich aus seinem Bett. Es war 9 Uhr Morgens an einem Samstag und eigentlich galt der Blonde in ganz Slytherin als Langschläfer.

„Wir gehen mit ein paar Gryffindors zum See. Um die Uhrzeit ist das Wasser noch schön kühl", erklärte Blaise.

„Oh man. Aus welchem Grund müssen wir mit diesen Langweilern rumschlagen?!", murmelte Draco vor sich hin und zog immer noch schläfrig seine Badehose an.

„Ach Dray!! Einige von ihnen sind echt nett und außerdem ist der Krieg vorbei und scheiß auf diesen Machtkampf zwischen den Häusern", erwiderte Blaise ruhig.

„Ja ja. Allen voran St. Potter. Lass uns gehen damit ich es hinter mir habe", murrte Draco und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren neuen „Freunden!".

Am See angekommen lief Blaise zielstrebig auf eine größere Gruppe zu und schmiss sich neben Ron und Harry.

„Hi Griffs", trällerte er fröhlich.

„Hi Blaise. Draco, wie geht's dir?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Draco schnaubte nur und legte sich in einiger Entfernung auf sein Handtuch.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Draco ist ein Morgenmuffel", versuchte Blaise zu retten.

„Von wegen", murmelte Harry und ohne ein weiteres Wort, schlenderte er Richtung See.

Flashback Ende

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sich neben ihm bewegte. Der schwarzhaarige blickte auf ihn herab und erschrak. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper und Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht.

„Scheiße", zischte Harry und sprang auf. Er rannte zu seinem Schrank und kramte einen warmen Schlafanzug heraus. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Bett und zog Draco die Decke weg. Sein kompletter Körper war durchnässt und eiskalt. Harry kniete sich über Draco und begann ihm die inzwischen trockene Badehose auszuziehen. Diese warf er beiseite und vermied gekonnt den Blick auf Dracos Körper, der ihm schon viel früher positiv aufgefallen war. Um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, streifte er ihm den Schlafanzug über und deckte ihn wieder zu.

„Draco?", fragte er und rüttelte sanft an dessen Schulter. Nachdem er sich nach drei weiteren Versuchen immer noch nicht rührte, stand Harry auf und holte aus seinem Badezimmer ein Feuchtes Tuch. Mit diesem Strich er dem anderen vorsichtig über die Stirn. Eine Zeitlang saß er so da und betrachtete das Gesicht des Eisprinzen genauer. Seine Haut schimmerte fast weiß und die roten Lippen zeichneten sich dadurch besonders ab. Lange Wimpern zierten die zurzeit geschlossenen Augen, doch Harry kannte die Farbe dieser genau. Eisgrau bezeichnete Harry diese Farbe am liebsten und ja im gefiel die Augenfarbe des Blonden sehr.

Es klopfte eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür und nach einem leisen „Herein" von Harry steckten Ron und Blaise ihre Köpfe durch die Türe.

„Hey", flüsterte Ron beschämt. Harry betrachtete die beiden und war erfreut, dass die Kleidung und Haare der beiden wieder geordnet waren.

„Sorry… das… nun ja", stammelte Blaise.

„Mir tut's Leid. Wollt nicht stören, obwohl ich gerne wissen würde, wie lang da schon was zwischen euch läuft?!", entgegnete Harry.

„Da lief nichts vorher", antwortete Ron.

„Wie geht's Draco?", fragte Blaise. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich in einigem Abstand zueinander auf Rons Bett.

„Er schläft schon seit einer Weile, aber zumindest ist sein Körper nicht mehr so kalt", antwortete Harry.

„Wir wollten eigentlich nur Fragen, ob du mit zum Essen kommst. Es ist fast 18 Uhr", sagte Ron.

„Ich glaube, dass es besser ist wenn ich hier bei Draco bleibe. Falls er aufwacht", dachte Harry laut.

„Okay. Wir versuchen etwas mitzubringen", erwiderte Blaise und zögerlich machten sich die beiden auf den Weg.

„Jungs", meldete sich Harry, als Blaise und Ron schon fast draußen waren.

„Ihr solltet euch aussprechen", lächelte er freundlich und die beiden gingen mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hmm", murrte es neben Harry, als die Tür zugeschlagen wurde.

„Na? Wieder unter den Lebenden?!", flüsterte er sanft.

„Wasn passiert?", nuschelte Draco verknittert. Harry musste bei dem Anblick des Slytherins grinsen und erzählte Draco in Kurzfassung, was geschehen war.

„Seit wann ist Weasley schwul?", wollte dieser als erstes wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wusste es selbst nicht", antwortete Harry. Eine Weile sagten beide nichts und genossen die Stille.

„Wir haben uns ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Harry dann.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen", gestand Draco peinlich berührt.

„Bitte?", entgegnete Harry geschockt.

„Als Kind hatte ich andere Sorgen, als schwimmen zu können. Und später… ich hab nie daran gedacht es zu lernen", antwortete Draco

„Verstehe", entgegnete Harry.

„Und ich dachte du gehst nie schwimmen, weil du deine Frisur nicht zerstören möchtest", fügte er hinzu.

„Das hast du gedacht?", rief Draco aus und musste lachen. Harry nickte und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf diese Lippen. Dracos lachen zu beobachten, war wohl das schönste, das Harry je gesehen hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte Draco dann und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich… was", stotterte er verwirrt. Hatte er das etwa Laut gesagt?

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast… Harry", wiederholte Draco.

„Das hätte jeder getan", antwortete Harry verlegen.

„Das denke ich nicht, aber trotzdem danke. Wenn ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun kann…", entgegnete Draco. Harry musste kurz überlegen, doch dann setzte er ein fieses grinsen auf, welches dem blonden Angst machte.

„Harry James Potter", sagte er ernst und streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen. Dieser musste kurz schlucken und nach kurzem zögern ergriff er die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy", erwiderte er und lächelte seinen neuen Freund an.

The end


End file.
